justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnemyHunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aviv Scarab page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lucan07 (Talk) 20:46, September 29, 2012 Discussion about Just Cause multiplayer This is EnemyHunter on the JC2 Multiplayer. I have to say, when JC2 came out, I would of thought that multiplayer would have been included as well but then after sometime, it was finally released. At first I thought that it would give you the option of customizing your online character. Unfortunately this was not present and bugs and glitches were quite frequent in game. These are my thoughts but let me know what you think and feel free to add any opinions towards this discussion. :I'm pretty sure that Just Cause 2 Multiplayer is a modification and not created by Eidos Interactive. GMRE (talk) 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::GMRE speaks the truth, JC2-Multiplayer is a modification made by fans of the series, the developers have expressed interest towards it but they took no part in developing it. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 04:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) About category "Vehicles" Category:Vehicles is a main category for vehicles. It's meant for other categories and articles about vehicle types. Individual vehicle articles should only be in the vehicle subcategories, like they are now. GMRE (talk) 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind... ...not messing with the categories? As I said the last time, we have main categories and subcategories. Category:Weapons and Category:Vehicles are there to contain only what they contain right now. Just like Category:Just Cause and Category:Just Cause 2. GMRE (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Chill out man. I only added the articles to categories because technically they do so to speak. If it bothers you even more with me doing any edit which I accidently mistake or something similar then you might as well be on this wiki 24/7 just correcting my edits, even if they are correctly edited. Pretty much every edit I have made, you have been changing it slightly to either make it look like your own edit or page. All I joined the wiki for was to edit little bits on articles and to get more information about little things to help with the games. Sorry if this sounds like I am arguing for no reason. EnemyHunter (talk) 17:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well sorry to sound too hostal. I'm just trying to be informative. ::It doesn't bother me that people are trying to help. I'm not picking on you. Sorry if it seems that way. GMRE (talk) 17:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::If I sounded too hostal then sorry to you too. I just haven't had a good day today. My computer has been slow for some reason and the internet keeps redirecting me to random external websites for every 3rd time that I go to edit a page which is really frustrating so don't feel surprised if I am acting too angry. I have myself and a very rubbish computer to blame (The computer mostly). EnemyHunter (talk) 17:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::My old computer stated getting noticeably slower at one point. Normally it took about 5 minutes to start and bocome useable, but with in a week, it had gone up to 10 minutes. It was becoming VERY slow. And then it crashed and I had to reinstall the operating system. Physically it was fine, so I didn't loose and files. ::::I don't know about the random redirects. I've gotten myself sent off the site a few times by accidentally clicking on the links at the top of every page. I'd do an anti-virus scan, if it started today. GMRE (talk) 18:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::The random redirects have been going on for some time now. They started as soon as I got new anti-virus software and a few days ago it stopped until today. I have just found out that the processor is starting to age a bit and get slower because of this. I never play PC games because of this and either play Playstation 2 or Playstation 3. Until I can get a better computer with the same hard drive then I might be able to get Just Cause 3 for PC as I can then be able to do mods if cheats are not available. The computer itself has no viruses, trojans or anything that could harm the internal memory or get bad enough to pose a threat to online programs. Until I get an upgrade I will just have to see it through.EnemyHunter (talk) 18:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC)